


[PODFIC] Free Netflix Subscription, by Wildgoosery

by Thimblerig



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Cozy, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, power lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Neighborhood 12358WAttempt #218Shellstrop soulmate: Tahani Al-Jamil
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Femslash February





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wildgoosery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgoosery/gifts), [NaomiK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiK/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Free Netflix Subscription](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839698) by [Wildgoosery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgoosery/pseuds/Wildgoosery). 



> Part 2 should be up next week.

__

_... Michael laughs again, easy and light, as if the very idea is ridiculous. “Oh, Eleanor. No, you’re in the Good Place.” He lays his hands flat on the desktop; looks directly into her eyes. “You’re okay.”_

_Eleanor considers. Probably she should be more freaked by all of this, but to be honest, the thing about dying that had seemed the most fucked up and terrifying was the part where she ceased to exist. Whatever this is, she’s still her. And much like with Arizona State, while she’s not entirely sure how she skated through this admissions process, she sure as shit ain't gonna question it._

_Although, on the topic of things she got up to in college..._

_“Hey, so, about that sign on the wall out there...” She jerks her thumb toward the waiting room. “Do you mean like...gay as in ‘old timey happy’ or gay as in-”_

_Another musical chuckle. The more Eleanor hears it, the more she’d place it somewhere between sitcom bartender and shopping mall Santa Claus. “Well, both, ideally!” he says. “But in this case, we do also mean it as a playful denial of heteronormativity.” He flashes a sparkling grin. “Here in the Good Place, we accept that almost everyone is at least a little bit gay.”_

_“Damn straight,” Eleanor says automatically. And then, with a slow sly smile, “I mean...damn gay.”..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PXtWwGAolOmPZiB5Ja8jWr7L0Q0dSYEE/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *


	2. Part 2

_No rent, no bills, no grocery shopping; no hangovers, no heartburn, no cricks in her neck when she lays with her head in Tahani’s lap. Janet fetches the weird cable access show Eleanor was obsessed with as a kid that’s been off the air since 1988, the wine Tahani remembers from her semester abroad in Rome, the tiny Maine blueberries they’d both always meant to try and had never gotten around to. They sleep as long or as little as they want. They live in a village with multiple rainbow-themed bagel shops, and have all the time in the world..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TjR8Is6QMf3mLU5HDLZRYK4PYETNvX8Z/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, when podficcing, one finds oneself asking the question, "Self, would this character use a determinedly French pronunciation for something that's been an English loanword for donkey's years?" And Self answered, "Yes, Tahani would. And she would literally die before letting the phrase 'donkey's years' pass her rose-petal lips." So, _buffet_ it is... (This recording has been an _education._ )
> 
> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile), Logopit Plus, Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Production still 
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> "Good Place Intro" and "Janet Bing" from "The Good Place".


End file.
